Joker
by RyMTY
Summary: (2 O)Mio es una Joven chica que vive en un pueblo pacifico, es considerada como la mas hermoso y provoca que muchas personas pidan su mano. un dia conoce a un joven chica y en ese mismo dia recibe una carta de una persona misteriosa
1. Chapter 1

Joker

Hace Mucho tiempo… la magia era popular. En los pueblos se podía apreciar diferentes magos. La Mayoría de los magos usaba la magia para ayudar a las personas que más lo necesitaran pero también habían magos que abusaban sin control de su poder…un día la magia empezó a desaparecer y con ella los magos. desaparecían misteriosamente muchos creían que a lo mejor se iban para ya no convivir con ellos… vivieron con esa idea en los años y al paso de los años la magia y los magos se convirtieron en un Mito, los pocos que los recuerdan empezaban a perder la esperanza de poder ver de nuevo en un acto de magia…

* * *

Edad Media (Las Cruzadas)

Oh~ Una hermosa mañana para un pueblo tan pacifico. los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan, las parejas tratan de cumplir sus sueños con la fuente(a ventando monedas) y la gente se roba el dinero de la fuente…

Una Joven chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, la verdad era la única chica que era hermosa en ese calle; su cabello negro, liso y largo que le llegaba a la cintura, esos ojos grises que contrastaban con su piel pálida. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana…

Su nombre era Mio, hija de un famoso Juez de ese pueblo y tal vez del país. Mio era hermosa con un corazón honesto y noble…por eso muchos se enamoraban de ella y por eso muchos pedían su mano. Pero Mio siempre negaba a todos. Decía que no eran su tipo…

Su Padre al ver que Mio siempre rechazaba a todos mejor decidió no seguir intentando hablar con ella.

La Relación con el Padre de Mio era una relación de cómo cualquier tipo de relación. Entre padre e hija. Ambos se llevaban Bien y a veces se molestaban mutuamente.

Bueno ya hable mucho. Mio se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por la calle mientras cargaba varias bolsas, dentro de ellas había muchas frutas y verduras entre otras cosas. Mio no veía del todo bien, las bolsas le tapaban algo la vista mas no significa que este ciega.

-Señorita!- Mio escucho una voz y luego sintió un empujón que la mando al suelo haciendo que las cosas cayeran, Mio cayo boca arriba y vio como un carruaje a toda velocidad paso enfrente de ella. Luego oyó unas respiraciones a lado de ella y vio a una chica a su lado, la chica tenía el cabello café claro y al parecer era un poco más pequeña a ella en altura

-Está bien?- pregunto la chica mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Mio para ayudarla a levantar.

-Si- Dijo Mio mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y se levantaba. Luego vio las cosas en el suelo, luego decidió levantarlas.

-Espere déjame ayudarla- la chica sonrió y empezó a levantar todas las cosa y después de un minuto Mio ya tenía todas las cosas en sus brazos

-Gracias- Dijo Mio haciendo una reverencia en forma de Gratitud.

-No se Preocupe señorita- se rasca la nuca -disculpe pero ¿cuál es su nombre?- pregunto amablemente

-Me llamo Mio- contesto sin dejarla de verla

-Bueno Mio, yo me llamo Ritsu- sonríe causándole una sensación extraña a Mio como…nostalgia?

-Bueno Ritsu…ehm…yo me voy- se va caminando mientras que algo dentro de ella decía que había visto a esa chica en algún lado.

Mientras que Mio se estaba debatiendo internamente, Ritsu estaba viendo el camino que había tomado la pelinegra, una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro y se da la vuelta.

-Parece que tendré que hacerlo- empieza a caminar mientras saca una manzana de su manga y lo comienza a comer -ni modo- se termina la manzana y se mete a un callejón oscuro

* * *

Mientras tanto con Mio, Mio se regreso a su casa que al parecer estaba sola ya que no había ni una luz prendida adentro, Mio entro y dejo las cosas en la cocina y se subió a su habitación.

Mio entro y luego sintió que había algo diferente en la habitación y con cuidado comenzó a revisar sus cosas…nada aparentemente fuera de lo común, Mio suspiro aliviada ya que pensó que a lo mejor había entrado un ladrón a la casa.

Mio se tumbo a su cama y empezó a cerrar un poco sus ojos hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Luego Mio abrió sus ojos y noto que ya era tarde, cuanto había dormido? 2,3 o 5 horas?

Mio Se tallo sus ojos y cuando estuvo despierta completamente noto una marca extraña en el techo de su habitación, ¿Qué Era? Era acaso un Payaso?. En efecto en el techo había una marca del rostro de un payaso. Mio empezó a tener un poco de Miedo se empezaba a preguntar. ¿Cuándo Apareció eso en el techo?¿Alguien dejo algo más? Así muchas preguntabas empezó a formularse en su cabeza y por curiosidad volteo su cabeza hacia su mueble que estaba al lado de su cama y noto que había una tarjeta.

Mio agarro la tarjeta (que tenia un payaso impreso).

La Tarjeta era algo extraña y le dio la vuelta y noto que había algo escrito:

_Señorita Akiyama, le quería invitar a un evento exclusivo solo para usted, lo cual en esta noche veremos la carta que decidirá su destino, pero para eso necesito su presencia._

_por favor venga, nos encontraremos en el sur del pueblo donde se encontrara con un bosque. Ahí la esperara un carruaje. No dude en entrar…y por favor venga si no las personas que mas quieres sufrirán un castigo._

_Atte.: Joker_

Despues de leerlo un escalofrio recorrió por la espalda de Mio, algo en su interior decía que iba a ocurrir algo malo…por eso no se podía permitir faltar.

Continuar

* * *

**Hola Mi gente Bonita OwO/**

**como veran esta es como la 5ta version de este fic, pero es que las demas versiones fue eliminada por FanfictioN TwT Asi que para que no lo eliminaran cambie la historia y le puse un poco mas original aun que tiene algunas parte de la primera version :p**

**Bueno... Acepto**

**-Reviws (o como se escriba)**

**-Amenazas**

**-Amenazas de muerte**

**-Amenazas de muerte de mi mama (he recibido varias de ella a si que no pregunten)**

**-Amenazas de El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero y surfista profesiona, verde mutante, cientifico loco hijo perdido de chuck norris e Izanagi, hermano separado del Pony Verde Fumador**

**-Criticas Negativas (incluso Si me hazen llorar tomaria una exprecion asi)**

**Yo:no voy a llorar...no... voy a llorar /empezando a llorar/aaah mami mira lo que me dijeron/huye llorando/**

**Asi que nos Vemos!**

* * *

**Tv Time!**

_Hey Fans del Jori y Shippeo de cualquier Pareja, tienen vida social y ya no la quieren tener?_

_Quieres divertirte como nunca nadie nunca lo ah hecho?_

_Pues únanse a V-Team! un lugar mágico como Disneylandia pero mas mágico como Pinshe Disneylandia :'D_

_Aqui conocerás a tus escritores favoritos del Fandom Jori, bueno sólo Jori en español ni crean que de otros fandoms ya que ni tenemos presupuesto para meterlos ya que somos pobres… Pero tenemos Mujerzuelas y frutsis! :D_

_Un lugar donde se frenará tu vida social y donde tu Facebook te esperará más de 300 notificaciones, exacto como leiste! 300 o 500! notificaciones en solo 5 segundos! :'D_

_Tenemos Gente especial!_

_Donde hay una bruja del Oeste *cof cof* Selene Cruxe_

_Una Prostituta Digo una Princesa loca *cof cof* Lindsay West_

_Y una persona que te da tabla sin ningún motivo! *cof cof* Dei Lee Gillies_

_Un Gato *cof cof* ABlaker_

_Su Sexy Rey *cof cof* obvio Yo, digo Wey nadien es mas sexy que yo ewe_

_(Quien Sabe, a lo mejor puedes encontrar tu escritor favorito por aqui)_

_y mucho mucho mas! :D_

_Sólo eso en V-Team!_

_Unete! Nuestras administradoras tampoco con vida social los espera! ;)_

_(Los interesados, dejare link en mi biografia)_


	2. La Dama, La Luz y el Joker

_Joker: La Chica, la luz y el Joker_

Mio después de leer la carta, decidió salirse de su casa hacia las calles del pueblo. Las calles estaban oscuras y lo único que iluminaba en esas calles eran las antorchas que se encontraban en las paredes de las casas.

Mio caminaba mientras sentía que cada vez que caminaba una antorcha se apagaba detrás de ella, también noto que una espesa neblina se estaba volviendo presente ante su vista; la neblina en ese pueblo no era común realmente.

La vista de Mio se comenzaba a quedar ciega mientras que las antorchas que la rodeaban se apagaban uno por uno hasta que finalmente se apagaron solas.

Mio ya no estaba caminando ¿Como iba a caminar así?.

Mio estaba viendo para todos lados pero no veía nada, así estuvo por unos 5 minutos hasta que algo captó su atención...

A lo lejos veía una pequeña luz color naranja, esa luz era muy pequeña parecía que era imposible para alcanzarlo. Pero como se dice:

Nada es real, todos es posible

Mio corrió hacia esa pequeña luz mientras que está comenzaba a crecer conforme se estaba acercando. Mio extendió su mano para agarrarla y cuando estuvo muy cerca de la luz para tocarlo era una pequeña luz que se movía a todos lados, Mio hablo.

"Que eres?" pregunto Mio hacia la pequeña luz.

Mio nunca lo ha visto antes, la pequeña Luz se comenzó a mover alrededor de Mio, la pequeña luz daba entender que la Siguieran y así fue. Mio comenzó a seguir a la pequeña luz mientras está se revoloteaba por el aire; al parecer la esfera de alguna manera estaba ¿Contento?

La pequeña luz se detuvo y Mio también, enfrente de Mio había un carruaje color Negro...adelante del carruaje estaban los caballos también de color Negro y arriba del carruaje estaba un señor, el señor no se veía como era, la oscuridad tapaba su cuerpo y lo único que se veía de el eran sus ojos.

"Disculpa?" Mio le habló al señor pero no obtuvo respuesta "Este carruaje es del 'Joker?" siguió preguntando pero tampoco tuvo respuesta.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió solo, la pequeña luz se metió y dio entender que también lo hiciera.

Mio se comenzó a subir al carruaje y cuando puso apenas un pie adentro este arrancó de forma inesperada haciendo que Mio se estrella contra la puerta del otro lado.

"Ouch" Mio se quejó un poco de dolor y comenzó acariciarse en la zona donde se pegó.

La pequeña luz se acercó a Mio, parecía preocupado.

"Estoy bien" habló Mio mientras mostraba una sonrisa tranquilizadora "sabes" se sentó en los asientos de ahí "Aunque no hables...siento como si me hablaras en realidad"

La esfera comenzó a volar de nuevo al rededor de Mio hace do que está se riera un poco.

"Vale vale estas emocionado" riendo

* * *

Despues de un tiempo, El carruaje comienza a frenar, Mio supuso que ya habían llegado. La puerta se abre y Mio sale de ahí.

Mio camina y ve hacia adelante; adelante de ella había una casa o cabaña

"Señor aquí es?" Mio pregunta y se da la vuelta para ver al señor pero su sorpresa fue que el carruaje había desaparecido.

Mio como pudo empezó a mover sus piernas dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cabaña mientras la pequeña de luz la seguía...Mio toca la puerta y esta se abre sola.

"No te despegues de mi...tengo miedo" dijo Mio hacia la pequeña luz mientras comenzaba a caminar adentro de la cabaña; la cabaña por dentro era elegante y por alguna razón era más grande que como se ve a fuera.

Mio caminaba mientras que sus pies tocaban la suave alfombra del piso, Mio se comenzó a sentir sola y volteo a todos lados y no estaba la luz.

"Amiguito?" habló Mio hacia el vacía y lo único que recibió fue el silencio.

Mio siguió caminando mientras sentía que el miedo la comenzaba a dominar. ¿dónde estoy?¿Quien es el Joker?¿Será buena persona? Estas y otras preguntas se comenzaron a formular en la cabeza de Mio, luego Mio sintió que no estaba sola y decidió probar suerte de nuevo.

"Amiguito?" habló nuevamente y nuevamente solo recibió silencio.

"Señorita Akiyama" habló una voz aguda la cual Mio pudo identificar como una mujer.

"Quien eres?" pregunto Mio mientras volteaba a todos lados sin ver a la persona.

"Soy alguien" responde la voz mientras Mio sintió una mano recorrer su espalda y se dio rápidamente la vuelta encontrándose con una mujer; un poco más baja que ella, un sombrero grande cubría su cabeza, un chaleco Negro sin mangas cubría su torso, unos pantalones blancos con rayas negras cubrían sus piernas pero sólo hasta la mitad mientras que la otra mitad estaba cubierta por una botas negras elegantes (el pantalón estaba debajo de las botas) y por ultimo un antifaz de color negro cubría su rostro dándole un aspecto de Misterio.

"Quien eres?" pregunto de nuevo Mio mientras la veía atentamente.

La chica sonrió y desapareció de la vista de Mio y esta se sorprendió.

"Soy el Joker" dijo la chica mientras estaba sentada aburridamente a lado de una puerta de madera.

"Tu eres el Joker?" pregunto mientras la veía y se acercaba a ella.

"Exacto" se levanta de la silla y abre la puerta que estaba a lado de ella y se adentra, Mio la siguió y se llevó hacia otra habitación; la habitación era de madera, en el techo había un candelabro, en medio de la habitación había una mesa con dos sillas, arriba de la mesa estaba el Joker jugando con unas cartas.

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto.

"Lista para Jugar?" el joker responde con otra pregunta mientras que Mio la mira extrañada.

"Jugar a qué?"

"Al destino, como dije en la carta" sonríe ladinamente mientras se baja de la mesa y deja las cartas en esta, el Joker se sienta en una silla y la otra silla se comienza a mover indicando que Mio se sentará ahí.

"Yo no me sentare ahí" Mio niega con la cabeza y recibe una mirada de reproche por parte del Joker.

"Mio Mio Mio" dijo lentamente "creo que no entiendes tu situación" el Joker desaparece de nuevo y Mio comienza a voltear a todos lados y comienza acercarse hacia la puerta "Que tu..." se oyó de nuevo y Mio lo único que supo es que estaba siendo acorralada contra la pared por el Joker "Seguirás la reglas en esta noche..." dijo el Joker con una sonrisa en su rostro mientas que estaba muy cerca del rostro de Mio.

"Entiendes?" pregunta.

* * *

**Hola mi gente bonita como han estado en estos hermosos dias? :D**

**Bueno pues aqui tengo la actualizacion del Joker!**

**y como vera y como dije, esta version no se parece mucho al original que hize. bueno a este no se cuantos capitulos le calculo pero bueno no importa :p**

**Primero que nada y es que me tengo que disculpar por los errores de ortografia pero es que lo estaba haciendo desde ele cel y es lo mejo que pude hacer TwT**

**Otra Cosa! el capitulo de 'Lujuria' del fic 'Los 7 Pecados capitales' eh...me voy a demorar un buen en hacerlo :'D asi es mi reaccion:**

**Yo: /abriendo word y el video/ ... /ve el video/ ... /termina de ver el video/ como chingados quieren que escriba esto!? :'D**

**y bueno como saben yo no soy de los que escribe el hard...saben que yo soy mas de pura felicidad :D asi que me voy a tardar. OJO! no lo voy abandonar pero si me tardare hasta que vea como escribirlo xp**

**Bueno es todo, Adios! :P**

* * *

_Hey Fans del Jori y Shippeo de cualquier Pareja, tienen vida social y ya no la quieren tener?_

_Quieres divertirte como nunca nadie nunca lo ah hecho?_

_Pues únanse a V-Team! un lugar mágico como Disneylandia pero mas mágico como Pinshe Disneylandia :'D_

_Aqui conocerás a tus escritores favoritos del Fandom Jori, bueno sólo Jori en español ni crean que de otros fandoms ya que ni tenemos presupuesto para meterlos ya que somos pobres… Pero tenemos Mujerzuelas y frutsis! :D_

_Un lugar donde se frenará tu vida social y donde tu Facebook te esperará más de 300 notificaciones, exacto como leiste! 300 o 500! notificaciones en solo 5 segundos! :'D_

_Tenemos Gente especial!_

_Donde hay una bruja del Oeste *cof cof* Selene Cruxe_

_Una Prostituta Digo una Princesa loca *cof cof* Lindsay West_

_Y una persona que te da tabla sin ningún motivo! *cof cof* Dei Lee Gillies_

_Un Gato *cof cof* ABlaker_

_Su Sexy Rey *cof cof* obvio Yo, digo Wey nadien es mas sexy que yo ewe_

_(Quien Sabe, a lo mejor puedes encontrar tu escritor favorito por aqui)_

_y mucho mucho mas! :D_

_Sólo eso en V-Team!_

_Unete! Nuestras administradoras tampoco con vida social los espera! ;)_

_(Los interesados, dejare link en mi biografia)_


	3. Las Cartas

"Entiendes?" pregunta

"S-Si" dijo en un susurro Mio mientras sentía que toda la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas

"Perfecto!" exclamó feliz mientras se aleja de Mio y sacaba unos dados y comenzó jugar con ellos.

Mio seguía en la pared mientras procesaba de lo que acaba de ocurrir y antes de que reacciona ya estaba sentada en la mesa, enfrente de ella estaba el Joker mientras la observaba de forma divertida.

"Mira...te explicaré las reglas del juego" comenzó hablar mientras agarraba las cartas "hay 5 cartas en total" pone 5 cartas de forma extendida en la mesa volteada "Cada carta tiene un destino diferente..." sonríe ":

La Carta de la Calavera, esta carta te mataría...lo bueno es que será sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

La Carta del Corazón, Si tomas la carta simplemente no sentirás y serás una muñeca viviente

La carta de la Lujuria, esta carta hará que tengas un deseo incurable, amarás todo pero no te podrás controlar...tal vez te metan a la cárcel por violación o secuestro

La carta del Odio, esta carta hará que seas odiada por todas las personas...incluso tu padre.

"Bueno ya que te explique todo..." el Joker siguió hablando mientras Mio no ponía atención a nada, su atención estaba en las cartas.

"'Cual me tocará? Ninguna se oye bien...'" piensa mientras repetía y proyectaba en su mente como seria su vida si eligiera una carta...Mio estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que le hablaban.

"Mio~" canto Ritsu mientras chasqueaba los dedos enfrente de Mio, Mio puso atención de nuevo

"Lista?" pregunto Ritsu mientras está chasqueaba de nuevo los dedos y las cartas se voltearon y se comenzarán a revolver en toda la mesa hasta que se detienen "Elige una" ordenó

Mio, con la mano temblorosa dirigió su mano hasta la última carta y antes de que la tocará se arrepintió y alejo su mano de ahí..Mio estaba sudando un poco ¿Cual iba a elegir? Se preguntó mientras analizaba de nuevo la situación mientras veía las 4 cartas

.

.

.

esperen!

Mio movió su mano hacia la segunda carta y la tocó, la carta se levantó y mostró a un corazón

"La Carta del corazón..." dijo Ritsu mientras Mio veía la carta.

Esperen ¿4 Cartas? ¿No dijo que 5 en total? Entonces... ¿dónde está la última carta?

"¿Dónde está la..." antes de que dijera otra cosa Ritsu la callo.

"Lo siento Akiyama pero me lo darás" sonríe y las cartas que estaban en la mesa comienzan a flotar alrededor de Mio.

Mio sintió como de pronto le estaba comenzando a faltar aire, Mio cae de rodillos mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de su pecho. Una luz la comenzó a envolver y antes de ya no ver nada solo vio como el resto de las cartas que tenía el joker se caían de su manga derecha y comenzaban a desaparecer.

"Después de guardar las cartas, ya nunca podrán aparecer de nuevo" dice el Joker con una sonrisa, luego Mio cae al suelo inconsciente. "Vamos despierta" ordena el Joker

Mio se comienza a Despertar mientras que en su mirada solo estaba el vacío, el Joker la miraba expectante mientras que en su rostro comenzaba a desaparecer la sonrisa.

Sabía que ya no era la misma chica de esa noche, sabía que ya no era la misma chica de la tarde, sabía que ya no era la niña que conoció en aquel campo...

* * *

**Me disculpo por lo corto que es pero la verdad estoy ocupada por la inscripcion para la preparatoria...**

**Aparte de que tengo que comenzar con 'Pereza' (que por cierto ya tenemos una ganadora)**

**asi que nos vemos?**

**Reviws?**


End file.
